


keep the bed warm

by r0uen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Folklore, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Polyamorous relationship, Stargazing, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: Rantaro wakes up to find his bed devoid of sleeping boyfriends, and goes to investigate.(amashinsai week day 1- late nights)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	keep the bed warm

**Author's Note:**

> CEO OF AMASHINSAI IS BACK BABY!!!!! i love this ship so much no one talk to me. anyway amashinsai week was started by @k0rekiy0shinguji on insta, a friend i met through an amashinsai groupchat. i hope you enjoy :D

Rantaro awoke slowly, fighting against the clutches of sleep as his eyes slowly opened, squinting at the room around him. 

The first thing he noticed was a distinct lack of people in the bed beside him. Rantaro was always on the right side of the bed, with Shuichi on the left and Korekiyo in the middle, but both of them were absent. It was strange- he was used to waking up in the middle of the night with Korekiyo curled next to him and Shuichi's legs entangled with his own. 

He patted the bed beside him, and the sheets still held the faintest traces of warmth. He sighed in relief- when things like this happen, he tends to assume the worst. But clearly they hadn't gotten up all too long ago. 

Rantaro throws aside the blankets, standing up and stretching. He pulls on a random sweatshirt he found on the floor (likely Korekiyo's, since it is slightly oversized and smells vaguely of cinnamon) and rubs at his eyes. 

Even though it's dark, the clock on the wall proudly announces that it is 3:24 in the morning, and he lets out a groan. 

Being up in the middle of the night isn't an uncommon occurance in the Amami-Saihara-Shinguji apartment. Shuichi tends to get lost in his work and forgets to sleep, Korekiyo deals with insomnia, and Rantaro will try to stay up with his boyfriends (or will be awoken by headaches at random). However, it's weird for them to wake up like this. Rantaro vaguely remembers Kiyo carrying him to bed last night, and then crawling under the covers with Shuichi in tow, so it seems bizarre that they're awake. 

He walks slowly down the hallway, still slightly disoriented. As he passes the kitchen, he notices the tea kettle sitting on the stove, instead of its usual place on the counter. The sight makes him smile to himself- Korekiyo's favorite thing during long nights is a nice glass of tea. Shuichi has also become fond of the habit. 

He heads into the living room, and immediately notices the blurry figures out on the balcony. 

One is tall and slender, holding a teacup gently in one hand. There's a blanket around their shoulders, and their hair is pulled into a messy bun. They're leaning against the other figure, who is smaller and lower to the ground. He's sitting on his knees, holding his teacup in both hands to absorb the warmth. His hair glows in the moonlight. 

Rantaro's breathe catches in his throat. 

His boyfriends are so beautiful like this- relaxed, peaceful, without any cares or worries. 

Before he even realizes it himself, he's in front of the door, slowly opening it to reveal Korekiyo and Shuichi. They both turn towards him with smiles. 

"Hello, darling. Did we wake you?" Korekiyo asks, moving over and patting the spot between Shuichi and himself. 

Rantaro shakes his head as he seats himself between his boyfriends. "I woke up naturally. I just got a bit worried since you guys weren't in the bed." 

"Kiyo couldn't sleep, so we cuddled for a bit in bed before coming out here. We made tea too," Shuichi says. Rantaro slips an arm around him, and Shuichi hums happily as he leans into him. 

"We made you a cup too, if you would like it. It should still be warm." Kiyo hands him a cup with a small smile. "I made it to your preferences so I hope you enjoy it." 

"I could never not like anything you make for me, Kiyo," Rantaro murmurs. 

Korekiyo's smile grows at the compliment, a blush scattering across their cheeks. 

He takes a sip of the tea and it tastes amazing, as expected. Korekiyo and Shuichi love to buy all kinds of unique tea blends. The one he's currently drinking is one he hasn't had before. 

"It's a new blend," Shuichi murmurs suddenly, as if reading Rantaro's mind. "White jasmine and rose." 

Rantaro takes another sip, and the warmth from the tea seems to spread through his bones. "It's wonderful, thank you for making it." 

"Anytime, Taro." Korekiyo kisses his forehead gently, and Rantaro can't help the way he smiles afterwards. His boyfriends really are the best people in the world. 

"I read an interesting folkstory the other day," Korekiyo abruptly says

"Do tell us!"Shuichi grins and huddled closer to Rantaro. Korekiyo draws a blanket around all of their shoulders and moves to rest his head in Rantaro's lap. 

Frankly, Rantaro doesn't end up remembering much of the folktale. He's too focused on Shuichi's warmth huddled next to him and the way his laugh sounds and how smooth Korekiyo's hair is and how gentle their voice gets when they tell a story. The main thing he remembers is the warmth in his chest and how he feels so deeply, utterly, helplessly in love. 


End file.
